Rindu dalam Lukisan Senja
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Keduanya saling berteriak dan menjerit melepas rindu di bawah lukisan senja pada kanvas dunia. Tanpa menyadari eksistensi salah satunya.


Rindu dalam Lukisan Senja

(c)

Arischa (kuramichan)

.

.

.

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

.

.

.

Warning : Banyak kekurangan pada fic ini. Minim dialog. Typo(s).

 _Enjoy!  
_

.

.

.

Angin berhembus. Menerbangkan helai-helai dwi warna, mengayun ringan. Tanpa beban. Mentari bersinar kemerahan. Sekon sudah bertambah, jam sudah berganti angka, hari berganti nama. Sang empunya masih ada di sini.

Menatap kilau bintang dalam khayal penuh fantasi. Guratan ekspresi memandu kurva di wajah. Sebuah senyum terlukis indah.

"Rasanya sudah lama, ya."

.

.

.

.

Maniknya masih mencoba menyelaraskan gerak. Mengikuti jaman yang terus tergerus waktu. Masih mencoba bertahan untuk melihat sesuatu.

Di pinggir tebing berhamparkan padang rumput, lukisan indah langit dapat direkam dalam memori berkabut.

Kadang kala irisnya susah menebak ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan setiap sore hari. Yang terlihat hanya hampa, bagai ruang kosong dalam horizon. Yang berpendar imajinier dalam bayang-bayang keinginan.

Walau semilir angin, menghempas perasaan yang dirasa berat, ekspresi datar masih tak mau berpindah tempat. Lamat-lamat, maniknya bergerak-gerak, dari atas ke bawah, dari kanan ke kiri, ah.

Ini sia-sia.

Lembayung masih elok berpose di kanvas dunia. Sekon demi sekon Ia habiskan menatap mahakarya indah itu. Tak pernah bosan.

Bosan sekali dirinya saat ini. Kalau boleh dikata, hanya diam memandang lukisan alam tanpa pembicaraan sungguh membosankan. Ketika hari beranjak gelap, sang pelukis, tak sengaja menumpahkan cat hitam di atas kanvas,

Dirinya akan merasa kehilangan. Menyembunyikan iris kemerahannya serasa menyembunyikan selaksa dukanya.

 _Sebentar, rasanya terdengar lucu jika itu, Ia yang katakan._

.

.

.

Syal merahnya bergoyang lemah. Ketika angin enggan berdiam diri, dinginpun enggan dibawa. Hanya kejahilan semata dengan rasa bahagia yang angin bawa untuk menari di sekelilingnya. Namun pandangannya lurus menatap langit. Lembayung terlukis indah, mengingatkannya akan memori lalu. Dirinya merasa rapuh, tatkala ada mentari yang bersiap untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

 _Benar._

 _Rumah._

 _Dirinya, ah. Benar, ya, ternyata itu juga bisa disebut rumah._

Helai merahnya ikut bergesekan satu sama lain. Dimainkan angin. Rumput rumput yang mulai memanjang bergemerisik tertiup angin. Membentuk melodi abstrak yang terdengar familiar di telinga. Iris _crimson_ nya tak bosan memancar sinar keputusasaan. Sebentar lagi gelap, dirinya masih belum bertemu dengan seseorang di tempat yang sama.

.

.

.

Hatinya mulai bertanya-tanya. Kenapa tak ada sapa barang sekata yang merujuk pada dirinya? Ketika sedari pagi hingga senja duduk terdiam menatap langit bersama-sama. Ingin menyentuh, tapi terasa percuma. Jika sapa saja tak terkata, bagaimana sentuhannya bisa terasa?

Kadang ragu menyelimuti hati, apakah eksistensinya sudah terhapuskan? Apakah dirinya tak mampu menarik atensi seseorang yang sibuk memandang lautan atas? Lautan yang berubah warna menjadi jingga. Dengan pernak-pernik lain yang terasa nyata.

Pada akhirnya, semua kembali pada satu titik.

Kenapa mereka ada di sini?

Dan dengan begitu, memori-memori kembali berputar mengisi mimpi. Walau sadar tak sadar, semuanya bagai sebuah opera yang direka ulang. Dari apa yang semasa hidupnya ada.

Dan dengan begitu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggema di relung hatinya terjawab sudah. Lalu tergantikan senyum tabah yang sering Ia lukiskan. Walau kurva di wajahnya tak mampu terlihat, setidaknya Ia melukis senyum di sana. Memahat suka cita yang tak seorangpun dapat lihat.

Karena mereka berdua masih diam di sini.

.

.

.

Jika waktu sudah genap mencapai klimaksnya untuk berganti angka, berganti nama, berganti suasana, di sana ingatan-ingatan akan mulai membanjiri fantasinya. Ada suara-suara imajinier yang terdengar. Ada potongan-potongan gambar yang melintas sejenak. Lalu berganti tanpa jeda berarti. Jika selama ini,

Oh tunggu. Rasanya dirinya sudah memasuki akhir kisah. Akhir dari ketidak tahuan.

Satu janji yang dirinya ingat, dan mungkin janji yang memberinya sugesti untuk selalu datang kemari. Jauh-jauh hari, dirinya sadar betul nampak seperti orang mati. Tapi apa mau dikata, memang begini. Rasanya dia memang sudah mati. Ah tapi, memang, semua masih terasa nyata sehingga pernyataan mati masih tabu diterima hati.

Sesak di dada, dirinya hanya ingin tahu, hanya ingin lihat, hanya ingin ada eksistensi selain dirinya di sini. Di mana ingatan-ingatan menyesakkannya akan berbuah manis. Barang sedetik, dirinya hanya ingin melihat surai panjang yang menjuntai indah di kedua sisi wajah, di balik telinga. Yang bergradasi warna, yang Ia mampu pandangi lamat-lamat. Ia hanya ingin lihat sebuah lekukan bibir ke atas di wajah manis dan cantik _nya_.

Tapi dirinya lelah juga menunggu malam.

.

.

.

 _[ Lihat Akaito! Bukankah ini indah? Iya, 'kan?_

 _Hee? Maksudmu langit senja, Maika? Hmm…yah, memang indah_

 _Kau suka, Akaito?_

 _Aku suka, Maika._

 _Kalau begitu ayo berjanji, setiap sore kita akan melihat langit senja di sini! ]_

Maika tersenyum getir. Sepenggal dari memorinya yang sengaja Ia harapkan menghilang. Kembali melirik seseorang di sampingnya, yang mulai meneteskan likuid bening.

 _[ Hei! Aku ada sesuatu untukmu, Maika._

 _Eh? Benarkah? Apa itu, Akaito?_

 _Yah, tidak itimewa, sih. Aku melukis sesuatu untukmu._

 _Wahhhhh…ini indah Akaito! Kau yang melukisnya sendiri? Benarkah? Aaaa…langit senjanya tampak nyata, dan siapa dua orang ini?_

 _Tentu saja aku yang melukis. Itu? Hehe…kita berdua. ]_

Akaito nyaris lupa, setiap kemari dirinya selalu membawa sebuah kanvas yang berisi lukisan langit senja, dengan dua orang yang saling menautkan tangan, duduk di atas tebing beralaskan hamparan rumput.

Melirik sekilas, lukisan itu masih bersih tak bernoda. Lukisan yang Ia lukis sendiri, untuk Maika.

 _[_ _Akaito! Lihat lihat! Aku juga bisa melukis. Lihat?_

 _Heh. Jelek sekali._

 _Apaa?! Cih. Tahu, tahu. Kau memang pintar melukis. Tapi hargai, usahaku juga. Aku melukis ini untukmu, tahu._

 _Eh? Benarkah? Hoo…ini lukisan apa?_

 _Itu kita berdua, bodoh! Masa' kau tidak tahu?!_

 _Hah? Oh, ini tangan? Kukira tentakel._

 _AKAITO BODOH! ]_

Maika terikikik geli. Ah, rupanya dia pernah memarahi Akaito. Yah, salahnya juga yang tidak pandai melukis. Tangan yang saling bergandenganpun disangka tentakel oleh Akaito.

Maika melirik lelaki di sampingnya, mengusap ngusap sebuah kanvas berlukiskan langit senja.

Ah…dua orang itu, dirinya dan Akaito.

 _[ Maika, kau yakin akan pergi ke luar?_

… _yah, aku harus belajar di sana. Tunggu saja, Akaito. Aku janji hanya setahun._

 _Baiklah. Jaga selalu dirimu. Jadilah perempuan di sana._

 _KAU KIRA AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN, HAH?!_

 _Biasanya, 'kan.. ]_

Akaito terkekeh. Ah…itu. Sebentar lagi semuanya berbeda. Rasanya sudah sangat lama. Memori Akaito terus berulang dan berputar.

 _[ Akaito, jemput aku di bandara! Aku akan pulang!_

 _Asal kau tahu, aku beli banyak oleh-oleh untukmu, Akaito ]_

Maika mencengkram dadanya. Terasa ngilu. Sangat sakit.

 _[ …dan pesawat itu terbakar lalu meledak saat mendarat._

… _]_

Akaito mencengkram keras kepalanya. Berteriak-teriak dengan frustasi. Sakit. Ini sangat menyiksanya. Kehilangan yang Ia rasa tiga tahun lalu sungguh menyiksanya.

Akaito meraung-raung. Air matanya mengalir deras. Nafasnya terasa tercekat. Berteriak memanggil nama Maika.

"Akaito…" Likiuid bening meluncur dari manik kemerahan Maika. Serasa lilin menyala yang meleleh, panas dirasa. Rasa sakit menghujam dadanya. Perih dan menusuk.

Berteriak. Memanggil-manggil nama Akaito. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Merasa hancur. Frustasi. Depresi. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Keduanya meraung dan berteriak menyuarakan sakit dan rindu. Rindu yang membunuh mereka berdua.

"Ma…ma…m..a..ika.." Deru nafasnya tidak stabil. Memburu dan terengah-engah. Mengerjap. Senja akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Raungan penuh kesakitanya perlahan berganti isak tangis. Akaito rindu Maika. Rindu gadis pujaannya, yang pergi meninggalkannya, menuju keabadian. Hanya di sini, dirinya bisa mengenang Maika. Tempat di mana seluruh kenangan terjadi. Tempat mereka berjanji.

Isakan tangis Akaito semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Akaito…" Maika menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Lelah berteriak memanggil nama Akaito. Lelah menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya. Hanya terisak pelan.

Karena sampai kapanpun Akaito tak akan pernah mendengarnya. Tak akan pernah melihatnya. Maika hanya terlalu rindu, enggan melepas sang lelaki tercinta. Hanya mampu duduk diam di sebelah Akaito menatap langit senja. Mencoba berbicara, mencoba menyentuh.

Maika hanya sebuah eksistensi tak nyata, yang bahkan tak mampu menarik atensi Akaito lagi.

"KENAPA KAU PERGI?! KAPAN KAU KEMBALI?!" Suara Akaito menggema di hari yang mulai berganti nama menjadi malam, sebentar lagi. Maika menoleh dengan wajah berhiaskan air mata.

"AKU DI SINI SEJAK TIGA TAHUN LALU! KENAPA KAU TAK MELIHATKU, HAH?!" Maika berteriak, walau dirinya di sebelah Akaito, kenapa…kenapa suaranya tak pernah sampai?

"DI MANA KAU?! AKU MERINDUKANMU, KAPAN KAU PULANG?!" Lagi, Akaito berteriak penuh serak.

"AKU DI SINI! SELALU DI SINI SEJAK TIGA TAHUN LALU! AKU SUDAH DI RUMAH! INI RUMAHKU! KAPAN KAU MELIHATKU?!" Maika menjerit. Beroktaf oktaf suara yang Ia jeritkan. Serasa urat ingin putus. Akaito masih tak mendengarnya.

"Ini…ini…terlalu lama Mai…k..a." Akaito menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Sembari memeluk kanvas berisi lukisan. Masih terisak pilu. Samar samar merangkai rindu.

"Sudah lama, ya, Akaito." Maika memeluk Akaito dalam diam. Di bawah pendar bintang yang menggantikan senja. Dengan rindu yang memakan hati.

Dengan isakan isakan pilu.

Sedetik, Akaito merasa hangat.

Lalu merasa sendiri lagi.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

AAAAAAAAAAAAA Saya #TimAkaito /TIM APA

Kak Arnsz :"(( huhu kenapa aku menahkodai kapal dan selalu memberikannya angsa dan garam penuh bawang.

Jadi, a...ini karena saya cinta kapal ini :")

Jadi..adakah yang mau menjadi awak? Baru ada dua orang termasuk saya #GAWSAPROMOSI

Nah...terimakasih sudah membaca. RnR?

Arischa.


End file.
